iOS
by Kwon Ara
Summary: Ketika teror itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Siapakah orang itu? Apakah si 'peneror' dan iOS adalah orang yang sama? Siapakah iOS? /HunHan/GS/Romance/HighSchoolLife/DLDR/RNR/[Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**iOS**

**Main Cast:**

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Jongin

**Pairing:**

-HunHan

-ChanBaek (Slight)

**Genre:** Romance, Fluff, HighSchool

**Warn:** Typo, GS(for uke), age switch

**Desc:** Semua cast di sini murni milik Tuhan dan Orang tuanya, kecuali Kim Jongin karena dia milik saya/digampar readers/. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi plot cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya:D

**DILARANG KERAS MELAKUKAN PLAGIARISME!**

**RnR please ;)**

**DLDR! Gak terima Flame :)**

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

**Innocentpervert proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o00-iOS-00o**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Masa orientasi adalah masa-masa yang paling suram bagi semua murid baru, tak terkecuali seorang yeoja cantik bernama Xi Luhan. Dan sepertinya hari pertama masa orientasinya kali ini merupakan yang tersial. Karena jarak rumahnya yang agak jauh dari sekolahnya, gadis bermata rusa itu mau tak mau harus berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ketika sudah dekat dengan gedung Hanyeong Highschool, tanpa sengaja supirnya menyerempet motor seseorang hingga motor itu oleng dan jatuh.

"Agashi, bagaimana ini?" tanya supirnya panik.

"Aigoo…eottokhae Shin ahjussi?" ujar Luhan sama paniknya.

"Apa kita turun saja, Agashi?"

"Aduh gimana ya? Kalau turun nanti kita bisa terlambat ahjussiiiiii."

"Kalau begitu lanjut saja?"

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tak yakin. Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah yang mengganjal di hatinya, tapi apa boleh buat?

—

Masa orientasi di sekolah ini memang tidak menuntut siswanya untuk berdandan aneh-aneh layaknya orang gila dan melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada fisik, melainkan lebih kepada melatih mental para calon siswa baru. Saat tinggal beberapa jam lagi mos hari ini usai, seorang senior berwajah datar masuk ke kelas Luhan. Di lihatnya satu persatu wajah siswa di sana. Dan saat ia menatap Luhan, dengan kedua tangan di letakan di dalam saku ia berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Bukankah kamu yang menyerempet saya tadi pagi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah menundukan kepalanya.

"Jawab!" Ujarnya sedikit membentak.

Luhan hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu langsung pergi bukannya meminta maaf?! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar tata karma?!" Tanya sunbaenya dengan suara yang keras.

"Maafkan saya Sunbae-nim, saya tidak tahu kalau itu motor sunbae," ujar Luhan dengan suara gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Oh…. Hebat sekali kau ini, Luhan-ssi. Jadi kau meminta maaf hanya pada Seniormu saja?" tanya seniornya itu dengan nada mengejek dan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"A-anio…. Bukan begitu sunbae, tadi saya terburu-buru karena takut terlambat," Luhan membela dirinya.

"Tidak ada alasan, sekarang kamu harus dihukum, ikut saya!" ujar sunbae—yang entah siapa namanya. Akhirnya mau tak mau Luhan ikut dengannya.

—

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang siap-siap di depan cermin besar. Ia membubuhkan bedak tipis di wajahnya dan mengoleskan _lipbalm_ dibibirnya. Gadis itu kemudian menyisir rambut coklatnya menjadi sebuah ponytail tinggi. Lalu ia mengenakan kemejanya dan mengambil dasi. Dengan cekatan ia menyimpul dasinya itu. Setelah merasa rapih ia mengambil blazer sekolahnya kemudian memakai sepatu.

_**Luhan P.O.V**_

Akhirnya MOS selesai juga, kendati begitu aku bersumpah tidak akan melupakan Sunbae menyebalkan yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun itu. Dihukum sih dihukum, tapi tak usah menyuruhku untuk menari-nari di depan senior yang lainnya juga. Hiiih menyebalkan. Untung aku bisa menari, coba kalau tidak? Pasti hari itu aku sukses menghancurkan image-ku. Tapi tetap saja, kalau harus menari di depan senior-senior kan aku malu. Belum lagi sunbae berkulit hitam yang terus menatapku denan tatapan seakan mau menerkam ku. Dasar sunbae mesum!

Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan _homeschooling_, aku merasa sedikit gugup saat memasuki kelas. Apalagi aku bukan orang Korea. Aku takut tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka. Saat aku datang, kelasku sudah sedikit ramai. Bangku yang masih kosong lebih banyak di daerah belakang. Tapi untungnya masih ada beberapa bangku yang kosong di tengah. Aku berjalan kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol. Tampaknya dia cepat sekali akrab dengan teman baru.

"Jogiyo… boleh aku duduk di sini?" ucapku sedikit ragu.

Dia terdiam cukup lama sambil menatapku. Aku menelan ludah. Mati aku. Sepertinya aku salah memilih orang.

"Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa, hehe," kataku sambil berbalik sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Tunggu!" ujarnya menahanku

Aku berbalik dan mendapati ia sedang mengamati tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Dan itu membuatku takut.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit takut

"Bukankah kau Xi Luhan?"

"N-ne,"

"Luhan yang Ulzzang dari China itukan? Astaga…..kau sekolah di sini juga ya? Omo…omo…omo aku suka sekali dengan foto-fotomu. Ternyata kau memang cantik walaupun tanpa makeup ya. Aigoo….Aigoo…Aigoo… bahkan aslimu lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto. Ayo sini, dengan senang hati kau boleh duduk di sini hehe," kata gadis itu panjang lebar. Aku kaget mendengar ocehannya barusan.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Kau tidak jadi duduk di sini? Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin sekali duduk denganmu…" katanya sedikit murung.

"E-eh, bukan begitu ummm….siapa namamu?" tanyaku

Belum sempat yeoja itu menjawab, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi. Sontak aku membalikan badanku.

"Namanya Baekhyun," kata namja jangkung itu.

"Ah… iya. Bukannya aku tidak mau duduk denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Tapi—"

"Karena Baekhyun cerewet dan menyeramkan," selanya lagi, kemudian tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Sialan kau tiang listrik. Mau apa kau ke sini? Jangan bilang kelasmu di sini juga," ujar Baekhyun.

"Tepat sekali. Waaaah sepertinya kau akan bahagia karena kita akan terus sekelas," ucapnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Andwaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee huaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ bosan aku melihat wajah bodohmu itu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya.

Aku hanya mematung melihat percakapan mereka.

"Um, Baekhyun-ssi apakah aku bolehh duduk di sini?"

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa ada kau di sini. Tentu saja kau boleh duduk di sini. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel seformal itu, panggil saja Baekhyun."

"Baiklah"

"Hey, kenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan," saat aku hendak membalas uluran tangannya, Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Ish, jangan modus deh_,"_ kata Baekhyun. "Jangan mau kenal dengan namja idiot ini Lu, Nanti kau sama idiotnya seperti dia."

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Huuuh! Dasar pendek, kau kan sudah 12tahun menegenalku. Itu tandanya kau juga idiot," kata chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"YA! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, dasar yoda!" ujar Baekhyun sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

Aku terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang layaknya tom & jerry itu. Aku duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di belakang kami dengan—entahlah, aku tidak kenal.

Sayang sekali kami bertiga tidak masuk klub yang sama. Chanyeol memilih bergabung bersama tim basket sekolah, aku memilih ikut klub dance sekolah, sedangkan Baekhyun ikut klub musik. Dan asal kalian tahu ya, si Sunbae bermuka datar bernama Oh Sehun dan temannya yang hitam itu ternyata anggota Klub dance juga, apa lagi si hitam mesum yang bernama Kim Jongin itu adalah ketuanya. Hiiih menyebalkan sekali.

—

Dua bulan berlalu, aku semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka ternyata baik sekali, apalagi Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tampangnya jutek dan juga cerewet, tapi Baekhyun sangatlah baik padaku. Kami juga sering menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama—entah itu jalan-jalan atau main di rumahku.

Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang ada di rumahku. Chanyeol sedang bermain gitar dan Baekhyun sedang main piano sambil bernyanyi. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menonton mereka saja, hehehe.

Aku baru tahu ternyata Chanyeol bisa memainkan banyak alat musik. Dan aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata Baekhyun adalah 'fans'ku, kkkkk~ Baekhyun bilang kalau dia sering sekali melihat-lihat foto atau video di blogku. Bahkan dia sampai mendownloadnya. Ada-ada saja. Menurut Baekhyun sih dia suka dengan tutorial make up yang sering aku upload di blogku. Dan kata Baekhyun, aku adalah salah satu ulzzang favoritnya.

Sejujurnya sih aku tidak terlalu suka disebut ulzzang. Kenapa? Entahlah, hanya tidak suka saja.

Oh iya, aku juga tahu dengan 'obsesi' aneh kedua sahabat baruku ini. Chanyeol suka sekali mengoleksi topi dan dia juga suka boneka….errr….. rillakuma. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia suka sekali dengan stoberi dan koleksi eyeliner miliknya sangatlah banyak. Ah…ternyata Chanyeol punya perasaan lebih lho kepada Baekhyun, hihihi. Jangan bilang-bilang yaaa.

Bersahabat dengan mereka bedua sangatlah menyenangkan. Karena aku terbiasa home schooling, aku tak memiliki banyak teman. Temanku selama ini hanyalah keluarga dan beberapa maid yang bekerja di rumahku. Sejak berteman dengan mereka, aku jadi tahu apa itu arti persahabatan. Aku juga banyak belajar dari mereka berdua. Baekhyun selalu bilang bahwa kita harus tetap ceria bagaimanapun keadaannya dan Chanyeol bilang kalau kita harus terus tersenyum kepada siapapun. Sekalipun orang itu adalah orang yang aku benci—termasuk si muka datar itu.

—

Setelah kegiatan belajar selesai, aku masih harus latihan bersama klub dance. Chanyeol ada latihan basket dan Baekhyun ada kumpulan dengan klub musik. Kami berjalan bertiga menuju ruang loker untuk menaruh beberapa buku. Dan saat sampai sana, aku kaget bukan main. Pintu lokerku penuh dengan coretan sedangkan isi lokerku sangat berantakan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sama kagetnya. Buru-buru aku mengambil tisu basah yang ada di tasku dan membersihkan coretan itu. Syukurlah coretan-coretan itu bisa dihapus. Setelah membereskan loker, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk latihan karena masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu heran dengan kejadian itu. Mungkin karena beberapa namja populer di sini mendekatiku dan para penggemar mereka tidak suka. Tapi, Baekhyun pernah bilang padaku kalau yeoja-yeoja itu tidak ada yang berani melakukannya karena selain ayahku adalah pemilik yayasan sekolah, mereka berpikir kalau aku terlalu baik unatuk dikerjai seperti itu. Para yeoja-yeoja itu pun kaget begitu tahu ada orang yang berani melakukan itu. Dan kejadian ini selalu terjadi setiap hari senin. Aneh bukan?

"Lu, apa kau punya musuh? Aku tak habis pikir siapa yang tega melakukan itu. Ini sudah keenam kalinya loh orang itu mengobrak-abrik lokermu," tanya Chanyeol sambil menyedot bubble tea miliknya.

"Iya, padahalkan kau ramah sekali ke semua orang, tak seperti mereka" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah segerombolan yeoja menggunakan dagunya. Yeoja-yeoja yang di tunjuk oleh Baekhyun adalah segerombolan anak orang kaya yang sombongnya tidak kepalang.

"Entahlah Baek," ujarku sambil mengaduk-aduk bubble teaku. Tiba-tiba sekelebatan wajah si muka datar itu muncul di otakku.

"Ah..Baek, Yeol, sepertinya aku tahu. Ada satu orang yang tidak suka dengan ku,"

"Nugu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Si muka datar."

"Eh, maksudmu Sehun sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa menurutmu orang itu pelakunya? Memangnya dia membencimu? Wae?wae?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Habisnya setiap aku senyum ke dia, orang itu tidak pernah membalas."

"Hanya karena itu?" Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya.

"Aiiisshh, kan aku sudah pernah cerita kalau dulu aku pernah menyerempet motornya,"

"Ah..nenenenenenenenene. Ya sudah nanti kita cari tahu apakah Sehun sunbae pelakunya atau bukan," ujar Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susun rencana untuk senin depan?" usul Chanyeol.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya kami bertiga menusun rencana untuk mengetahui orang itu sebenarnya Sehun atau bukan.

—

Hari senin pun tiba. Sesuai rencana, pada jam terakhir aku akan pura-pura sakit dan Baekhyun akan menemaniku ke UKS. Untung UKS dan ruang loker searah. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kelas, aku dan Baekhyun langsung menuju ruang loker. Disana terlihat seorang namja sedang menutup lokerku. Nampaknya dia baru mengacak-acak isinya. Lalu dia mengambil spidol dan langsung mencorat-coret lokerku. Setelah ku perhatikan, sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia.

Bingo!

Oh Sehun. Siapa lagi namja yang punya kulit seputih dia? Sambil mengendap-endap aku dan Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"S-sunbe.."

Dia sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika aku memanggilnya. Saat melihatku ia langsung memasukan spidol itu ke kantongnya lalu dengan santainya berjalan melaluiku.

"Tunggu!" aku langsung berlari menyusulnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya santai.

_Sial, santai sekali namja ini. Apakah dia tidak merasa bersalah, eoh?_

"Kenapa, sunbae?"

"Malah balik nanya," katanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Aku menarik tangannya.

"Lepas," ujarnya ketus. Refleks aku langsung melepasnya.

"Sehun-ssi, kenapa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa karena waktu itu aku menyerempetmu?"

"Sudah tahu, kan? Kenapa masih bertanya?" katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu sunbae!" kataku sambil berlari mengejarnya. Namja itu hannya membalikan badannya lalu menatapku sinis.

"T-tapi kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Kau fikir maaf saja cukup?"

"J-jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Cih, tak usah berlaga sok polos seperti itu," ujarnya sambil menyeringai

"T-api sunbae, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku."  
"Jangan tersenyum kepadaku,"

"m-mwo?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang jangan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku muak melihat orang-orang munafik sepertimu yang berlaga sok ramah," katanya ketus sambil berlalu meninggalkaku.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir air menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah menangis. Bahkan saat aku jatuh dan lukanya diobati pun aku tidak pernah menangis. Tapi entah kenapa perkataan Sehun barusan sangat menyakitkan. Seakan-akan menyayat hatiku. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam kini memelukku. Ia menuntunku ke ruang UKS. Karena aku tidak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan mataku sembab seperti ini.

TBC

a/n: New fanfic :D

Review please *bbuingbbunig*

Semakin banya review, semakin cepat update :D  
Thanks for read yeorobuuuuuuuuuuun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BHAI


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah kejadian itu, dia tak pernah mencorat-coret lokerku. Aku juga tak pernah tersenyum kepadanya lagi. Walaupun kami sering bertemu di ruang dance, aku selalu mengabaikannya. Sebentar lagi ada kompetisi yang lumayan besar, sehingga memperbesar skala kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya. Untung tim yeoja dan namja dipisah. Coba kalau tidak? Apa lagi kalau kami dapat satu tim, bisa mati aku.

Oh iya, ada kabar gembira. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah resmi berpacaran lho, kkkk~~ walaupun terkadang aku sebal dengan mereka yang hobi sekali ber-lovely dovey ria di hadapanku, tapi aku ikut bahagia melihatnya. Akhirnya penantian Chanyeol selama lima tahun terbayar sudah.

Hari ini hari senin. Itu tandanya ada latihan wajib. Aku berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil peralatan latihanku. Lokerku bersih tanpa coretan sedikitpun. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat perkataan orang itu satu bulan yang lalu. Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah?

Saat aku membuka loker, aku heran karena ada satu buket bunga dan sebuah kartu. Aku mengambil kartu itu dan membaca tulisannya.

'_Bunga mawar merah memang melambangkan cinta. Tapi, apakah kau tahu bahwa 15 tangkai mawar merah berarti permohonan maaf? Sejujurnya aku menyesal telah melakukan itu padamu. Mianhae._

_iOS'_

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat ketika membacanya. iOS? Siapa iOS? Entahlah, yang jelas siapapun dia aku pasti memaafkannya. Lalu aku mengambil peralatanku dan menggenggam erat bunga itu. Tanpa kusadari ada seorang namja tengah memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum.

—

Senin selanjutnya aku menemukan ada bunga dan kartu lagi. Begitu juga Senin-senin berikutnya. Hari ini sudah ke-4 kalinya dia mengirim bunga. Pengirimnya masih sama. iOS. Entah siapa dia, yang jelas orang itu sukses membuat hatiku berdesir ketika membaca kartu itu. Bunga dan kartunya selalu aku simpan. Dan ketika bunganya mulai layu, aku akan menyelipkannya di antara buku diaryku sampai bunganya mengering. Well, itu memang kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Setiap mama atau baba memberiku bunga, aku selalu mengeringkannya lalu ketika bunga itu sudah kering, aku akan mengelem kelopaknya agar tidak lepas. Tapi tidak semua bunga yang aku terima akan aku keringkan. Hanya orang-orang yang special saja, dan sepertinya 'iOS' ini sudah menjadi salah satunya.

Kalau yang pertama aku mendapat 15 mawar , yang kedua kalinya aku mendapat satu tangkai bunga tulip.

'_Tulip putih berarti permohonan maaf. Apakah masih ada pintu maaf untuk namja bodoh sepertiku?_

_iOS'_

Siapapun kau. Apapun kesalahanmu. Aku memaafkamu.

Bunga ketiga adalah satu buket krisan dengan berbagai warna.

'_Kau tahu, __24 tangkai__ krisan berarti set__iap saat aku selalu __menging__at__ dan memikirkan__mu__. Apa kau sudah memaafkanku? Bunga__ krisan juga mempunyai arti keceriaan, pesona__ dan__ optimis. Persis seperti dirimu, selalu ceria, mempesona dan optimis._

_iOS'_

Tulisannya tangannya kecil dan rapih. Aku baru tahu kalau ada namja yang tulisannya serapih ini.

Dan yang sekarang sedang aku pegang ini adalah satu buket yang berisi berbagai macam bunga. Tapi, bunga aster yang lebih mendominasi.

'_Bunga Aster sering dijadikan si__mbol cinta, keindahan, kecantikan dan kesabara__n. Sama seperti setiap senyuman yang selalu kau perlihatkan. Sangat indah. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik. _

_iOS'_

Aigoo….. Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat saat membaca kalimat itu. Aku tersenyum membacanya. Baiklah, aku akan terus tersenyum. Lalu aku menutup pintu loker dan berjalan menuju ruang latihan.

Aku belum menceritakan kejadian ini kepada Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol. Aku malu hehehe. Mereka pasti akan mengejeku habis habisan.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang latihan sambil terus menatap buket bunga ini. Kepalaku terus membayangan wajah pengirim bunga ini. Apakah dia tampan? Atau mungkin tidak?

Saat tengah asik membayangkan siapa 'iOS' itu, manik mataku menangkap si wajah datar sedang merangkul Tao—teman sekelasku. Dari wajahnya sih terlihat kalau dia sedang bahagia dan dia…..tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA? SEORANG OH SEHUN SI MUKA DATAR DAN DINGIN ITU TERSENYUM?

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihatnya. Setauku dia tak pernah tersenyum. Dan sekarang dia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak suka melihatnya bersama Tao. Hatiku terasa seakan-akan tersulut api.

.

.

.

Tunggu

.

.

.

Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan? Untuk apa kau tidak suka melihat mereka berduaan? Memangnya kau siapanya Sehun? Apa pedulimu dengan namja sedingin dan tidak sopan semacam Sehun?

.

.

.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan sih, Sehun tampak semakin tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

YA! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Muka datar dan dingin seprti itu tampan dari sebelah mananya? Cih

—

Aku baru saja pulang dari namsan bersama Baekhyun. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut karena harus menemani Noonanya pergi ke gwangju.

Aku sedang berbaring di atas kasurku yang empuk. Aku membayangkan bunga apa lagi yang akan iOS berikan kepadaku besok. Huaaaaaaaaaaa aku jadi tidak sabar.

"Lu, ini dari siapa? 'Bunga Aster sering dijadikan simbol cinta, keindahan, kecantikan dan kesabaran. Sama seperti setiap senyuman yang selalu kau perlihatkan. Sangat indah. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat cantik. iOS' Ew! Cheesy sekali! iOS itu siapa?"

Sial, aku lupa belum menaruhnya di kotak. Mati aku. Baekhyun pasti bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Eh, apa Baek? iOS? iOS apa? Bukankah iOS itu software ya?" bodoh….Luhan bodoh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau hanya membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Ya~ Tak usah berlaga tidak tahu! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, eoh?" selidik Baekhyun.

"Eh, A-aniya…Bukan begitu Baek,"

"Kau menyebalkan Xiao Lu! Sekarang mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan," rajuk Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu Baek~ Aku hanya tidak ingin menceitakanya"

"Kau tidak percaya lagi denganku dan Chanyeol?" tanyanya lesu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ya ya Byun Baekhyun, bukan begitu isssh.." kataku frustasi sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aduh bagaimana ya Baek, bukannya tidak mau cerita, tapi aku takut kalian mengejekku,"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisiku.

"Jadi sudah satu bulan ini ada orang yang sering menaruh bunga di lokerku. Tapi dia selalu menaruhnya setiap hari senin,"

"Jadi kau punya penggemar rahasia, gitu? Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya,"

"Memangnya kau tahu dia siapa?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aigoo deer. Tenang saja, aku dan Channie tidak mengejekmu," katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku antusias.

"Iya, tidak. Tidak salah lagi maksudnya huahhahahahahaha Aigoo…. Uri baby deer sedang jatuh cinta~~ Huaaaaaaa aku harus memberi tahu Channie tentang ini, hahahahaha," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Benarakn apa kataku? Mereka berdua—setidaknya Baekhyun selalu mengejeku kalau sudah mengenai hal seperti ini. Huh, menyebalkan!

"Yaaaaaaaaa~ Lulu, tidak usah pouting seperti itu deeeh~" ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku.

"Diam kau Baekhyun!" rajukku sambil menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Aigoo…Kyeopta!" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Diam ish! Jangan sentuh aku, aku sedang marah,"

Sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun tertawa tepingkal-pingkal. Ish~ menyebalkan sekali sih anak ini. Semakin lama tawa Baekhyun bukannya mereda malah semakin kencang. Sial!

"Hahahahaha Luhan aigooo…hahahaha mana ada orang ngambek bilang-bilang hahahahahaha," ujarnya sambil terus tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Muka Baekhyun sudah memerah karena tertawa. Bahkan dia sampai menangis.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN TERTAWAKAN AKUUUUU! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI SIH KAU INI!"

"Aigoo, jangan marah begitu dong. Habisnya kau lucu sekali. Aduuuh. Mianhae ne?" ucapnya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"…."

"Yayaya jangan marah beneran. Kalau kau marah, akan aku sebarkan nih berita ini ke semua orang," ancamnya.

"Ya! Jangan Baaaaaaaaek~ baiklaaaah aku tidak marah lagi."

"Nah gitu doooong. Oh, tadi kau bilang setiap hair senin?"

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"  
"Seperti Sehun sunbae saja," ucapnya santai.

"Eh? Tidaktidak! Tidak mungkin Baek, namja sedingin dia mana mungkin bisa romantis,"

"Kan aku tidak bilang kalau yang mengirimkannya Sehun sunbae," ujar Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Hayoooooooooo~ Kau berharap kalau yang mengirim itu Sehun sunbae yaaaaa," ejek Baekhyun.  
"IH! Amit-amit! Lagipula sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar, mana mungkin dia memberiku bunga," kataku sedikit lesu.

"Tuh kaaaaaaan, kau cemburu Lulu~~~~~~" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku.  
"TIDAK!"

"Hahahahahaha tidak usah seperti itu, Lulu~~~~~ kalau kau suka ya bilang saja~"

"Berisik baek! Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada namja jelek itu! Hih amit-amit!" rajukku sambil berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

"kalau nyatanya kau jatuh cinta bagaimana?" nada bicarnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapku yakin.

"Siapa tahu saja," ujar Baekhyun sambil bangkit menuju meja belajarku dan mengambil kartu dari iOS yang tadi ia baca.  
"Baiklah, kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan si muka datar itu, aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu makan seminggu penuh dimanapun kau mau, dan aku akan memberi semua koleksi make up-ku—tapi jangan yang limited yaaa hehe," ujaarku sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Jinjjayo?" tanyanya antusias.

"Jeongmal. Bagaimana? Deal?" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Deal!" kata Baekhyun yakin sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Aku yakin kau akan kalah," ucapku tak mau kalah.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Luhaaaaaaan~~ Sudah ah, aku pulang dulu~ Bye~" kata Baekhyun lalu meraih tasnya dan melambai ke arahku.

Tanpa menghiraukan lambaian Baekhyun, aku menutup wajahku menggunakan bantal. Beribu-ribu pertanyaan menari-nari di otakku.

Benarkah? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi kalau aku tidak menyukainya, mengapa tiap kali aku ingat kejadian tempo hari itu hatiku terasa sesak? Dan setiap kali bertemu Tao atau Sehun, kenapa hatiku seakan ditusuk jarum? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantar Sehun dan Tao? Lalu siapa iOS? Apakah dia Sehun sunbae? Atau mungkin bukan? Apa besok dia masih memberiku bunga?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah. Apa aku bisa mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu?

TBC

* * *

a/n: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ akhirnya aku bisa update jugaT.T sebenernya sih niatnya bakal update kemaren, tapi koneksinya ngadatT.T

Mohon reviewnya ya^^ walaupun hanya 'lanjut thor' atau sebagainya, itu benar-benar meningkatkan mood saya untuk lanjutin cerita ini :D tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau kalian kasih saya review yang bersifat membangun, hehe^^

Bagi yang nunggu HunHan moment, harap bersabar ya hehehe~~~~~~~~~

xoexo: mereka emang lucu hihihi tapi jangan dicubitin Gomawo^^

Doaddict: ini belum ending kok :3

AmeChan95: Terimakasih udah mau nunggu fic absurd ini

hunhanexo: iya :D ini udah dilanjut kok ;)

taenggoo: kenapa yaaa? hihiihi :3 apa yang jatuh ya? Jatuh hati mungkin hehehe :3 iya ini udah diupdate ;) tunggu chap selanjutnya aja ya :3

zoldyk: Thank you so much dear :D

akusayangluhan: ini emang cerita berchapter hehehe ;)

LeeEunin: waaaah penasaran yaaa? tunggu aja ya ;) nanti kebongkar kok kenapa Sehun segitunya sama Luhan

ruixi: kyaaaa terimakasih udah suka sama fic absurd ini

Orang ketjeh: siap deh'-')9

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review :D

Big Thanks to:

AmeChan95, cils, purplesky12, ruixi, zoldyk, akusayangluhan, xoexo, Doaddict, hunhanexo, taenggoo, LeeEunin, Orang ketjeh

Untuk para siders tercinta, review juseyo*bbuingbbuing*

Saya gak janji update cepet yaT.T Baru beberapa minggu masuk sekolah, tapi tugas udah numpukT.T Nanti saya usahain curi-curi waktu buat update deh(^_^)v

I'm gonna miss you guys ;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ('-')/

*pyoooong*


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia yang menggebu-gebu. Senyuman terus terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menyapa setiap orang yang lewat di hadapannya. Hari ini hari senin. Itu pertanda bahwa penggemar rahasianya akan memberinya bunga lagi. Sejak masih di kelas tadi, gadis China itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun heran dengan sikap bahagianya yang menurut mereka itu terlalu berlebihan.

Seperti apa yang Luhan prediksikan sebelumnya. Setelah tadi pagi Baekhyun memberi tahu kekasihnya itu perihal si penggemar misterius bernama iOS itu , Luhan di ejek habis-habisan. Tapi tak apa lah. Perasaan Luhan sedang terlampau bahagia. Sejak semalam ia terus mengira-ngira bunga apa yang akan dia dapat hari ini. Gadis bermata rusa itu bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan lelaki yang dia sendiri tidak tahu wujudnya seperti apa.

Setelah sampai di depan loker, Luhan merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci lokernya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia membuka pintu lokernya itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Dan yang ia temukan adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA? KOSONG?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut bahagianya tiba-tiba saja pudar. Gadis itu terus mengobrak-brik lokernya mencari benda yang ia tunggu itu. Tapi nihil. Tak ada satu buket bunga seperti biasanya. Bahkan satu tangkai pun tidak. Akhirnya Luhan hanya mengambil perlengkapan latihannya dan membanting pintu loker tak berdosa itu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan. Tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari para seniornya. Tak biasanya gadis China yang selalu terlihat ceria itu menjadi menyeramkan seperti sekarang.

Luhan p.o.v

Huaaaa kenapa dia tidak memberiku bunga hari ini? Menyebalkan sekali! Hancur sudah _mood_-ku. Belum lagi hari ini harus latihan segala, itu tandanya aku harus bertemu dengan si wajah datar itu. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa sial sekali aku hari ini.

Setelah mengganti seragamku dengan kaos hitam dan celana selutut untuk latihan, aku melakukan pemanasan. Tak lama terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari Jongin untuk segera berkumpul.

"Sebelum memulai latihan hari ini, saya punya sedikit pengumuman untuk kalian. Jadi, untuk SM school dance competition tahun ini ada sedikit perbedaan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jika biasanya hanya solo dan group, kali ini akan ada duo. Setelah dipertimangkan, untuk tim duo sekolah kita akan menggunakan konsep yang sedikit….seksi." Ketika kata seksi terujar dari bibir tebal Jongin, seisi ruangan langsung sedikit heboh.

"Hei hei hei, tenang lah sedikit, selanjutnya akan dijelaskan oleh Hyoyeon sunbae-nim."

Seketika ruangan kembali hening.

"Nah, selama latihan beberapa minggu kemarin, saya, Jongin dan para pelatih sudah menilai dan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi bagian duo tersebut. Untuk tim ini akan ada satu namja dan satu yeoja, siapapun yang terpilih tidak boleh menolak, mengerti?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari kami semua.

"Coba tebak siapa…" Seketika suasana yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi gaduh. Mereka muali menyebutkan siapa saja kemungkinan yang akan menjadi perwakilan. Rata-rata mereka menyebutkan nama Sehun, Jongin, Nana, Chaerin dan beberapa senior lainnya. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada iOS. Sebenarny ada apa denganorang itu? Kenapa dia tidak memberiku bunga lagi?

"Kyaaaaaaaaa Luhan selamat! Kau beruntung sekali," ujar soojung histeris yang sukses menginterupsi lamunanku. Dia terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Kenapa orang ini?

"Yayayaya… Soojung-ah, kau ini kenapa? Dan kenapa semua orang menatapku?" tanyaku heran.

"Astaga Luhaaaaaaaan, kau yang terpilih untuk perwakilan di tim duo," jawab Soojung heboh. Ya sudah lah, terserah. Aku tidak peduli yang jadi perwakilan aku atau bukan. Asal partnerku nanti bukan—

"Dan partnermu adalah Sehun,"

"ANDWAE!" aku berterika dengan refleks.

"Kenapa, Luhan?" tanya Hyoyeon bingung.

_Mati kau, Xi Luhan. _Semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ah..itu…um…aku…aduh…ya…jadi…umm….aku….tidak….eh bukan…aduh bagaimana ya…" Aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang. Ayo lah xiao Lu, cari alasan yang bagus.

"Kalau dia tidak mau jangan di paksa, noona. Lagipula kenapa tidak Nana atau Chaerin? Bukankah biasanya mereka?" ujar Sehun dengan wajah sedatar-datarnya. terdengar ada sedikit nada kecewa di kalimatnya. Atau perasaanku saja?

"Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh menolak. Keputusan kami sudah bulat dan tidak boleh diganggu gugat. Luhan, apapun masalahmu kau tidak boleh menollak," ujar Jongin sambil berjalan melaluiku. "Aku ingin melihat penampilan kalian. Kalian tahu lagu trouble maker kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Cih, dasar mesum.

Mataku membulat seketika. Saat aku hendak protes, Jongin langsung membungkam ku dengan kalimatnya

"Tak usah banyak protes. Kalau kau tidak tahu gerakan, Ikuti saja musiknya. Hanya bagian reffnya saja."

Setelah lagu berputar. Sehun mulai menggerakan badannya sementara aku masih membeku di tempatku. Saat kesadaaranku mulai kembali(?), tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Seketika Sehun menatapku jengah.

"Hey luhan, kau kenapa?" tanya Hyoyeon sunbae.

"M-maaf sunbae, hehe. Aku hanya….hanya sedikit gugup," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Aku rasa trouble maker terlalu seksi."

"Aigoo, kan memang konsep yang akan kalian bawakan nanti seperti itu. Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh, kali ini dari awal saja" Lalu Hyoyeon sunbae menyetel lagu itu kembali. Suara siulan mulai terdengar. Sehun mulai menjentik-jentikkan jarinya mengikuti irama. Baiklah Luhan, jangan permalukan dirimu. Hanya beberapa menit saja.

Aku mulai menggerakan tubuhku mengikuti irama. Aku sendiri hanya tahu koreo di bagian reffnya. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti musiknya saja. Jantungku semakin berdebar. Terlalu banyak kontak fisik. AAAA! Aku bisa gila. Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatapku. Mau tak mau aku harus membalasnya. Aku rasa beberapa anak mulai merekam kami berdua. Persetan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku tidak boleh terlihat memalukan.

Saat lagu berhenti, posisiku dan Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan. Terlalu dekat, bahkan hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Sehun memegang pinggangku dan aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Astaga aku baru sadar dia setampan ini. Apalagi garis rahangnya yang tegas, dia semakin terlihat tam— Hei, apa yang aku pikirkan? Buru-buru aku melepas tubuhku dari ehem—pelukannya.

Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar. Suasana menjadi gaduh. Aku lihat Hyoyeon sunbae sedang tersenyum puas dan Jongin memasang ekspresi—entahlah, wajahnya terlihat aneh dengan senyuman konyol itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa daebaaaaaaaaaaak! Mulai besok kalian harus latihan berdua. Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan. Sehun, Luhan. Hunhan. Bahkan nama kalian mirip," celoteh Hyoyeon sunbae heboh. Apa? HunHan? Nama yang aneh.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sedangkan Sehun kembali ketempatnya lalu meneguk air mineral miliknya. Huh….sepertinya dia tidak merasa apa apa. Lantas aku langsung duduk di sebelah soojung.

"Lu, tadi keren sekali. Aku jamin video kalian akan tersebar besok," bisik soojung.

"MWO?"

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Jongin. Aduh, aku lupa kalau si mesum ini sedang berbicara. Pantas saja soojung sampai berbisik segala. Aku lirik gadis itu sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sunbae hehe," ujarku. Sial, aku benar benar sial. Bisa mati aku kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu kalau aku harus menari berpasangan seperti ini. Terlebih pasanganku adalah si muka datar. Tamatlah riwayatku.

Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hari ini hari tersialku!

TBC

* * *

a/n: hei hei heeeeeeeeeei'-')/

Akhirnya bisa update juga walaupun pendek pake banget Maaf ya ini pendek bangetT.T Niatnya mau bikin 2k words, tapi baru inget ada ulangan kimia-_- Next Chap saya usahain lebih panjang kok ;)

Buat yang nunggu HunHan momentnya keluar, ini sudah ada sedikit hehehe.

Ah iya, saya punya fic chaptered baru, cek aja ya judulnya 'We Used To Be' ;)

lisnana1: Huaaa thank you ya :D As you wish, Hunhannya udah muncul walaupun sedikit hehehe :3

: Sudah :D Makasih udah review :D

xoexo: udah muncul niiih :D teriakasih udah mau nyemangatin :3

hunhanexo: Siapa hayooooooooooooo? Sehun bukan yaaaaaaa? Tapi kalo iOS itu Sehun, kenapa dia jutek banget sama luhan? /plak/ *malahbaliknanya*-_- tunggu next Chap aja ya ;)

ruixi: Hiaaaaaa panggil saya Ara atau Arbay ajaT.T Gomawo udah mau baca hehe :D *virtualhug*

ssnowish: Cie cieeeeeeeeee… kamu juga perhatian sampe kasih saya review hehehe :D Terima kasih usulannya ;) semoga saja mood saya bagus :D Saya sedikit moody soalnya /malahcurhat-_-/

: Sehun bukan yaaaaaaaaaaaa? Hihihiw :3 Nanti bakal di bahas kenapa Sehun sama Taozi bisa deket :D tunggu aja ya ;)

luludeer2009: huaaaaaaaT.T tapi emang Luhan pertama kali ketemu sehun itu pas lagi dimarahin :v ini sudah diupdate ;) terimakasih udah mau nunggu :D Soalnya saya tau rasanya nunggu itu ga enak, apa lagi nunggu yang ga pasti-_- aduh kenapa jadi ngelantur gini :v

AmeChan95: Thanks for support me, dear ;)

taenggoo: HiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaT.T maafin yaT.T Bukannya makin panjang, eh malah makin pendekT.T diusahain chap depan bakal lebih panjang kok

Untuk para siders tercinta, review juseyo*bbuingbbuing*

See you next time :D BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI'-')/

*ppyooooong*


End file.
